Hyaenodon
Hyaenodons are fast and vicious dog-like creatures with jaws full of teeth, massive heads and small brains. Despite the name there is no close relation between Hyaenodons and hyaenas, or even dogs although they share a common ancestor with these carnivoras. These carnivorous creatures roamed around Europe, Asia, Africa and America during the late Eocene to the early Miocene, during which they became apex predators. Bioloy Hyaeodonts were among the largest, terrestrial, carnivorous mammals of their time, ranging from the size of a squirrel to a small rhinoceros (0.6-3m). The Hyaenodons that appeared in the show were approximately 2 m long. Hyaenodon was one of the last of the Hyaenodonts and is known to live from the late Eocene to early Miocene. Remains of many species are known from North America, Europe, Asia and Africa. By 1993, 42 species had been distinguished. Typical of early carnivorous mammals, they had massive skulls but only small brains. It had a long skull with a narrow snout - much larger in relation to the length of the skull than in canine carnivores, for instance. Its neck was shorter than its skull, while its body was long and robust and terminated in a long tail. Despite the name, these creatures are not related to hyaenas. These creatures have large skulls,often called "guillotine jaws",these creatures have a great set of teeth,they have a bite forçe of 1300 pounds of forçe,they also have a design in the jaws that allow the teeth to sharpening themselves through out their entire life,their main nemesis is the entelodonts,that has bigger and more powerful jaws. They were used by Lisa indirectly when she give them to the [nativesHyaeodonts were among the largest, terrestrial, carnivorous mammals of their time, ranging from the size of a squirrel to a small rhinoceros (0.6-3m). The Hyaenodons that appeared in the show were approximately 2 m long. Hyaenodon was one of the last of the Hyaenodonts and is known to live from the late Eocene to early Miocene. Remains of many species are known from North America, Europe, Asia and Africa. By 1993, 42 species had been distinguished. Typical of early carnivorous mammals, they had massive skulls but only small brains. It had a long skull with a narrow snout - much larger in relation to the length of the skull than in canine carnivores, for instance. Its neck was shorter than its skull, while its body was long and robust and terminated in a long tail. Despite the name, these creatures are not related to hyaenas. These creatures have large skulls,often called "guillotine jaws",these creatures have a great set of teeth,they have a bite forçe of 1300 pounds of forçe,they also have a design in the jaws that allow the teeth to sharpening themselves through out their entire life,their main nemesis is the entelodonts,that has bigger and more powerful jaws. Lisa used this animals indirectly when she gave them to the natives of zamballa to kill her enemies. Category:Animals brought back by the genesis Category:ANIMALS USED BY LISA